oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Money making guide
This provides players with a list of ideas that can help them make money in RuneScape. Making money can be a long and arduous process, so bearing in mind that no matter how fast and effective one method may be, it still takes time and patience to earn and hold onto large amounts of money. Selling silk Stealing silk at the Ardougne market and selling it to buyers which will sell it to the silk seller will bring in about 1,400gp/27 silk and a decent amount of thieving experience. The way it works is you steal silk from the northern silk stall and sell it to buyers by saying S14 which stands for "Selling 27 silk for 1,400gp". Buyers will say B14 instead of S14. The average price is 1,400. Rune Running Information : A recent method that many people are hearing of is Rune Running. It may be confusing to some people on what this exactly is, but don't overthink it. Various players are striving to reach the top for the Runecrafting skill. In order for this, they need to gain more experience per level. : Some players often ask out for the communities assistance and often post threads on the'' Official [http://services.runescape.com/m=forum/sl=0/forums.ws ''RuneScape forum]. Generally, the Runes and Ammo section is where most players post for this method. Titles such as "25:25, 18:25, 23:25" and so on are what you should be looking for. These numbers are ratios of Rune to Essence (or Pure Essence, notably). Be aware of the content of their threads on the forums, because some people may confuse you. : Often places to run runes are at Entrana or south of Brimhaven, near Tai Bwo Wannai. Players who are at Entrana at Port Sarim, are crafting Law Runes, while players near Tai Bwo Wannai are crafting Nature Runes. The quickest way to Tai Bwo Wannai is by taking a Charter Ship to Brimhaven, or using a Gnome glider to These methods are profoundly the best money making guides as of 3/15/2013. Law Runes can go for 300 coins, and Nature Runes up to 310 coins. (3/15/2013) Law Rune Running : An unofficial world for running Law Runes is World 341 (as of 3/15/2013). Depending on the crafter, they may require you to hold up to 28 Pure Essence in your inventory. Head to Draynor Village for a nearby bank, and be sure you have no weapons, armour, or god clothing (this includes God books) on. If you are unsure whether your items are applicable for Entrana, you may try to board the ship, but you will be stopped and ordered to dismiss your items (which you can just run back to Draynor Village and bank quickly). : Once you've boarded the ship, head East until you see a Cooking Range. Travel North, following the path, passing the Church and the bridge. Runecrafters will be outside of the Altar, usually typing such things like "23:25 or 25:25" (ratio of Law Rune to Pure Essence). Trade the player, and give him your Pure Essence. You should recieve a significant amount of Law Runes in return. Head back to Draynor Village to deposit your runes, and withdraw another inventory of Pure Essence, repeating above steps. * Some Runecrafters use the term "Ess back" to let the player know that they will recieve a significant amount of Runes, as well as Essence (or Pure Essence, depending on the Rune). * In older years of RuneScape, players used the term "Law me" in order to let the Runecrafter know that the individual player has a significant amount of Pure Essence. Nature Rune Running : Another way of making quick money is by running Nature Runes. There is no specific world for this, and this method may be quite dangerous, as well as frustrating. : Note: Be aware of Tribesmen, Snakes, and other poisonous monsters, as their poison can deal up to 11 damage per hit. 'Bringing an Antipoison 'potion is not necessary, as you can purchase one from the General store in Tai Bwo Wannai for around 500 coins. : The Nature Altar is located near Shilo Village, Tai Bwo Wannai, and is south of Brimhaven. The quickest way to get there is by teleporting to your House by using the Teleport to House spell (requiring 41 magic, and your house must be in Brimhaven). Another quick way is by using the Abyss, entering the Nature Altar teleport. (requires Abyss mini-quest completed), or you can Charter Ship to Brimhaven for around 3,500 coins, depending on your location. : Use your World Map to help guide your way to the General store in Tai Bwo Wannai. Follow the shorelines where fishermen are at in Brimhaven, and be careful, as there are poisonous monsters and Jungle spiders near the area. : Once at the General store in Tai Bwo Wannai, you can either take the potentially ''safe way, going directly diagonal of the shop, or you can guide yourself around Tai Bwo Wannai, soon reaching the Nature Altar. : You can either go inside if you have a Nature Tiara or Nature Talisman, but if you do not have either, wait outside until someone with one does, and ask him if he can do a trade of an appropriate amount of Nature Runes for your Pure Essence. : Head back to the General store near Tai Bwo Wannai and sell your noted Pure Essence, buy it back, so you have unnoted essence. If you forgot to bring some Coins you can travel back to a Bank, or try and sell your Nature Runes to someone willing to buy them. Repeat the process by going back to the Nature Altar, claiming your Nature runes. It is recommended that you use a Bank frequently, because you can potentially die. The closest bank is in Shilo Village, but you '''must '''complete Shilo Village (quest) before entering the city. You can also Homeport or head to Tzhaar and Bank there. When you're selling your Pure Essence to the General store, there may be players who can buy your Pure Essence, making it a notably easy way to get cheap Pure Essence. These players are often named as "snipers", because they wait until a player sells the Pure Essence, and buys them immediately, "sniping" the Pure Essence. Killing Chaos druids Killing Chaos druids is very profitable, they drop unindentified herbs frequently, which go for about 100-500gp each. depending on your combat level, a full inventory of herbs and some laws and mithril bolts takes about 15 minutes. They are located in edgeville dungeon towards the north, and the Taverley Dungeon at the north east. Killing Tree spirits To kill tree spirits, you need to have unlocked the fairy rings and enter the code BKQ. Bring any axe and cut any tree and a Tree Spirit will spawn. One of the flaws with this method is that they don't give xp (except from the xp you get for casting a spell). The Tree Spirits drop axes (steel, mithril, adamant and rune), a lot of nature, herbs, seeds etc. Tips and hints *Begging is one of the least efficient money making methods. With the same effort you could easily kill cows for their cowhide or beef, mine rune/pure essence, or collect Mort myre fungi or Blue dragon scales, which would make money a lot more easily. *Make sure to pick up as much money left on the ground as you can when training or travelling. Although it seems pointless to do so, even small amounts of money can add up to thousands, so picking up that extra small drop from a guard or rock crab counts toward your earnings. *The ''RuneScape Official Forums or the Forums of a clan site can be used to help money makers buy and sell items more efficiently and easily. *A general equation for determining the amount of profit or loss is: If k'' is negative then players are losing money. In order to use this equation to determine how much one would make players need to give values to the variables. ''I is the initial investment; t'' is the number of times that you are going to perform your "method"; this will then give you ''F which is the final price. :Example: Assume one has 5,000 coins. Materials cost 501 coins and the product sells for 1,000 coins. You want to do this 5 times, this gives you F = 500*10*5, which comes out to 25,000 coins. *If you are training to get a skill to 99, you could try to make money out of this. *Example: if you were getting 99 woodcutting, you could do magic/yew trees to 99. See also *Skill training guides *Skills *Guides